This invention relates to new catalysts that contain heteropolyanions of 12-tungstophosphoric acid or 12-tungstomolybdic acid and, for some of these, at least one metal of group VIII, deposited on substrates that develop a specific surface area and a high pore volume, such as zirconium oxide (ZrO2), silicas, silica-aluminas or aluminas.
These catalysts are used in particular in isomerization of paraffinic fractions that contain in large part n-paraffins that have, for example, 4 to 8 carbon atoms per molecule and in aliphatic alkylation of isoparaffins (for example isobutane and/or isopentane) by at least one olefin that comprises, for example, 2 to 6 carbon atoms per molecule (C2 to C6).
This invention also relates to the preparation of these catalysts.
The elimination of lead and the very short-term reduction of the content of aromatic compounds of the gasolines, combined with the persistent requirement for preserving a high octane number (greater than or equal to 95), led to seeking catalysts and improved processes that make it possible to obtain gasolines with a high octane number, and, among them, the processes for isomerization of paraffinic fractions that contain in large part n-paraffins and aliphatic alkylation of the isoparaffins. These two processes are performed by an acid mechanism that uses carbocations as intermediate reaction products. They require the use of catalysts that develop a high acidity.
For isomerization of paraffinic fractions that contain in large part n-paraffins, these acid solids should result in a good activity at the lowest possible temperature, whereby the thermodynamic equilibrium promotes the low-temperature multibranched isomers.
The catalysts that are commonly used industrially are:
Pt/zeolite catalysts and more particularly Pt/mordenite catalysts,
catalysts with a base of Pt/halogenated alumina, and more particularly strongly chlorinated alumina,
catalysts with a base of sulfated zirconia.
For the aliphatic alkylation, these are the liquid acids HF and H2SO4 that are used industrially, despite major problems of use and toxicity for the environment.
More recently, catalysts that contain heteropolyanions were studied for these two reactions. These heteropolyanions are generally in the form of salts of the 12-tungstophosphoric acid (U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,733) or of the 12-tungstosilicic acid (EP-A 0 623 386 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,532) that are exchanged by aluminum and deposited on various substrates such as Zr(OH)4 or SiO2, or else in the form of 12-tungstophosphoric acid itself, supported on mesoporous solids such as MCM-41 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,945).
In the isomerization reaction of the paraffinic fractions that contain in large part n-paraffins, for example with 4 to 8 carbon atoms, the thermodynamic equilibrium between the various isomers varies considerably with the temperature. The branched hydrocarbons, which are those that have a high octane number, are more enhanced, the lower the temperature. The problem of the isomerization of these paraffinic fractions therefore consists in finding active catalysts at the lowest temperature.
As far as the reactions of aliphatic alkylation of isoparaffins by olefins are concerned, it was important to be able to use a solid catalyst that makes it possible to work under the simplest conditions possible and at operating temperatures that are higher than those imposed by the use of standard liquid acids, thus preventing the problems that are associated with cooling.
One of the objects of this invention is therefore to provide new catalysts that are improved in terms of the paraffin conversion reactions as well as in terms of the isomerization reactions of paraffinic fractions that contain in large part n-paraffins in the reactions of aliphatic alkylation of isoparaffins by the olefins.
The catalysts according to this invention are defined in general by the fact that they comprise at least heteropolyanions that are derived from tungstophosphoric acid or 12-tungstomolybdic acid, but preferably 12-tungstophosphoric acid, deposited on substrates that develop a specific surface area and a high pore volume, such as zirconium oxide, silicas, silica-aluminas or aluminas, preferably zirconium oxide.
Some of these catalysts also comprise at least one metal of group VIII. The latter are dedicated in particular to the isomerization of the paraffinic fractions that contain in large part paraffins that have, for example, 4 to 8 carbon atoms. The others, that do not contain a metal of group VIII, are more particularly suited to the aliphatic alkylation of isoparaffins (for example isobutane and/or isopentane) with at least one olefin that comprises, for example, 2 to 6 carbon atoms per molecule (C2 to C6).
The substrate of the catalysts of the invention generally develops a specific surface area of 50 to 500 m2/g, preferably 80 to 500 m2/g, and most often 80 to 450 m2/g, and a pore volume of 0.2 to 0.9 cm3/g, preferably 0.3 to 0.9 cm3/g and most often 0.3 to 0.8 cm3/g; it is advantageously put in the form of balls or extrudates. The heteropolyanion content is 10 to 55% by weight relative to the entire catalyst, preferably 25 to 50% by weight.
The catalysts according to the invention that are particularly dedicated to the isomerization of paraffinic fractions that contain in large part n-paraffins comprise, in addition to the heteropolyanion and the substrate, at least one metal of group VIII that is selected from among, for example, platinum, palladium, rhodium, nickel and ruthenium in a content of 0.05 to 10% by weight, preferably 0.1 to 5% by weight and more preferably 0.2 to 1% by weight.
For the preparation of the catalysts of the invention, the heteropolyanions that are to be introduced can be obtained from aqueous solutions of corresponding heteropolyacids or salts of these acids. They are deposited on the substrates by any impregnation technique that is known to one skilled in the art and in particular by dry impregnation in the pore volume. Before impregnation, the substrates are advantageously calcined, for example, at a temperature of 200xc2x0 C. to 800xc2x0 C., preferably 350xc2x0 C. to 600xc2x0 C.
In the case of the catalysts to use in isomerization paraffinic fractions that contain in large part n-paraffins, at least one metal of group VIII is deposited on the substrate by any method that is known to one skilled in the art, for example by impregnation.
The heteropolyanion and the metal of group VIII can be co-impregnated on the substrate from a mixed solution of a precursor of the heteropolyanion (heteropolyacid or one of its salts) and a precursor of the metal of group VIII. At the end of the co-impregnation, the catalyst is dried in a drying oven for 6 to 12 hours at a temperature of 100xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C., then calcined under air for a period of 0.5 to 4 hours, preferably 1 to 3 hours, at a temperature of 150xc2x0 C. to 400xc2x0 C., preferably 180xc2x0 C. to 350xc2x0 C.
The heteropolyanion and the metal of group VIII can also be impregnated consecutively, whereby the heteropolyanion is then preferably impregnated first. In this case, drying and calcination stages that are described above are in general used after the impregnation of the heteropolyanion, then after the impregnation of the metal of group VIII.
Among the above-mentioned metals of group VIII, platinum and palladium are preferred; all of the salts of these metals that are soluble enough in water can be used as precursors.
As a metal of group VIII, platinum can also be introduced into the catalyst by a mechanical mixture with a Pt/Al2O3 catalyst or Pt/SiO2 catalyst that is reduced in advance.
In the case of catalysts to be used in aliphatic alkylation that do not contain a metal of group VIII, the deposition of heteropolyanions for example by impregnation, as described above, and immediately drying and calcination stages are then carried out.
In all of the cases, at the end of the calcination, in general a treatment under hydrogen is carried out for a period of 0.5 to 4 hours, preferably 1 to 3 hours, at a temperature of 120xc2x0 C. to 600xc2x0 C., preferably 150xc2x0 C. to 500xc2x0 C.
In the isomerization processes that use catalysts according to the invention, in general feedstocks that contain at least 80% by weight, preferably at least 90% by weight, of paraffins with 4 to 8 carbon atoms are treated. More particularly, C4, C5-C6-, C5-C7 or C8 fractions can be involved.
The feedstock and the hydrogen are brought into contact with a catalyst according to the invention that comprises at least one metal of group VIII, under isomerization conditions. This contact can be carried out by using the catalyst in a fixed bed, a fluidized bed or in batch mode (i.e., intermittently). The isomerization reaction is generally carried out at a temperature of 100xc2x0 C. to 350xc2x0 C., preferably 150 to 300xc2x0 C., at partial H2 pressures that go from atmospheric pressure (0.1 MPa) to 7 MPa, preferably 0.5 MPa to 5 MPa. The volumetric flow rate can be 0.1 to 20, preferably 1 to 10, liters of liquid hydrocarbons per liter of catalyst and per hour. The H2/feedstock molar ratio can vary within broad limits; it is normally 0.8/1 to 20/1, preferably 0.1/1 to 10/1. Whereby the isomerization is a balanced reaction, the isomerate also contains unconverted paraffins (n-paraffins or monobranched paraffins). These paraffins can be separated from isomers, for example by distillation or by fractionation on a molecular sieve and recycled into the isomerization unit.
The performance levels of the catalysts are defined by conversion (C) of n-hexane, selectivity (Si) of isomerization, selectivity of dibranched isomers (Sd) and selectivity of cracking (Sc).             Conversion      ⁢              xe2x80x83            ⁢              (                  C          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          %                )              =                            (                                    input              ⁢                              xe2x80x83                            ⁢              n              ⁢                              -                            ⁢              hexane              ⁢                              xe2x80x83                            ⁢              mass                        -                          output              ⁢                              xe2x80x83                            ⁢              n              ⁢                              -                            ⁢              hexane              ⁢                              xe2x80x83                            ⁢              mass                                )                xc3x97        100                    input        ⁢                  xe2x80x83                ⁢        n        ⁢                  -                ⁢        hexane        ⁢                  xe2x80x83                ⁢        mass                        Isomerization      ⁢              xe2x80x83            ⁢      selectivity      ⁢              xe2x80x83            ⁢              (                              S            i                    ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          %                )              =                  sum        ⁢                  xe2x80x83                ⁢                  (                      masses            ⁢                          xe2x80x83                        ⁢            of            ⁢                          xe2x80x83                        ⁢            iC6                    )                xc3x97        100                    sum        ⁢                  xe2x80x83                ⁢        of        ⁢                  xe2x80x83                ⁢        masses        ⁢                  xe2x80x83                ⁢        of        ⁢                  xe2x80x83                ⁢        the        ⁢                  xe2x80x83                ⁢        reaction        ⁢                  xe2x80x83                ⁢        products                        Dibranched      ⁢              xe2x80x83            ⁢      selectivity      ⁢              xe2x80x83            ⁢              (                              S            d                    ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          %                )              =                  sum        ⁢                  xe2x80x83                ⁢                  (                      masses            ⁢                          xe2x80x83                        ⁢            of            ⁢                          xe2x80x83                        ⁢            dibranched            ⁢                          xe2x80x83                        ⁢            isomers                    )                xc3x97        100                    (                  sum          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          of          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          masses          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          of          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          reaction          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          products                )                        Cracking      ⁢              xe2x80x83            ⁢      selectivity      ⁢              xe2x80x83            ⁢              (                              S            c                    ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          %                )              =                  sum        ⁢                  xe2x80x83                ⁢                  (                      masses            ⁢                          xe2x80x83                        ⁢            of            ⁢                          xe2x80x83                        ⁢                          C              1                        ⁢                          xe2x80x83                        ⁢            to            ⁢                          xe2x80x83                        ⁢                          C              5                                )                xc3x97        100                    sum        ⁢                  xe2x80x83                ⁢        of        ⁢                  xe2x80x83                ⁢        the        ⁢                  xe2x80x83                ⁢        masses        ⁢                  xe2x80x83                ⁢        of        ⁢                  xe2x80x83                ⁢        reaction        ⁢                  xe2x80x83                ⁢        products            
The catalysts according to this invention that do not contain a metal of group VIII can be used in processes that make it possible to produce under the best conditions the alkylation reaction of an isoparaffin (for example isobutane and/or isopentane) by at least one olefin, for example with 2 to 6 carbon atoms. In particular, said reaction is characterized by a strong exothermicity (about 83.6 kJ/mol) of transformed butene if the olefin is butene and if the isoparaffin is isobutane), the use of the catalysts according to this invention makes it possible to obtain good homogeneity of temperature and concentration of reagents.
In the isoparaffin alkylation process that uses the catalysts of the invention, the operating conditions, and more particularly the temperature and the pressure, are generally selected so that the mixture that consists of the isoparaffin, the olefin(s) and the products of the reaction is liquid. In addition, it is important that the catalyst be immersed in said liquid to ensure a good liquid-solid contact.
The catalyst of the invention is advantageously used in the reaction zone for alkylation of the isoparaffin (isobutane and/or isopentane) with at least one olefin that comprises 2 to 6 carbon atoms per molecule, in liquid phase and mixed with the isoparaffin and/or a mixture of isoparaffins. The catalyst according to the invention can be used in an expanded bed, in a reaction zone that is almost perfectly stirred or in a circulating bed; preferably it is used in a process that uses a continuous liquid phase, whereby the catalyst can be used in suspension form according to the two preferred implementations described below.
A first preferred implementation of the catalyst of the invention is the reaction zone with an almost perfect mixture, i.e., with a perfect or near-perfect mixture (stirred tank or Grignard tank) that uses at least one stirring means, for example at least one propeller to obtain an adequate stirring of the catalyst in suspension in the hydrocarbon liquid phase, which generally comprises isoparaffin (isobutane and/or isopentane), at least one olefin, optionally at least one inert diluent (for example propane and n-butane) and the alkylation reaction products. The feedstock that is to be converted and that consists of isobutane and/or isopentane and at least one olefin can be, for example, introduced in liquid form at at least one point within the hydrocarbon liquid phase that is present in the reaction zone.
A second preferred implementation of the catalyst according to this invention in suspension in a hydrocarbon phase is the co-current moving bed, i.e., the circulating bed. In this implementation, the catalyst that is in suspension in the hydrocarbon liquid phase and that generally comprises isoparaffin (isobutane and/or isopentane), at least one olefin, optionally at least one inert diluent (for example propane or n-butane) and products of the alkylation reaction, circulates from bottom to top in the reaction zone. The unit that consists of the catalyst suspension in the hydrocarbon phase then circulates through at least one heat exchanger and at least one pump before again being introduced into the inlet of the reaction zone. The feedstock that is to be converted and that consists of isobutane and/or isopentane and at least one olefin is introduced either in liquid form or in gaseous form at at least one point of the reaction zone.
In the two types of implementations that are described above, the isoparaffin (isobutane and/or isopentane) that has not been converted or has been introduced in excess relative to the stoichiometry of the reaction is generally recycled after separation of the alkylate, either by direct introduction into the reaction zone or by mixing with the feedstock that is to be converted.
The isoparaffin(s)-olefin(s) mixture is generally introduced into the reaction zone at an hourly volumetric flow rate that is expressed by weight of olefin introduced per unit of weight of the catalyst and per hour (pph), 0.001 to 10 hxe2x88x921, preferably 0.002 to 2 hxe2x88x921. Said mixture can also be produced inside the reaction zone. In all of the cases, the mixture that is thus constituted is, in the reaction zone, under pressure and temperature conditions such that it remains liquid in the catalyst.
The reaction temperature is generally 0xc2x0 C. to 300xc2x0 C., preferably 20xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C. The pressure of the reaction zone is generally enough to maintain the hydrocarbons in liquid state in said zone.
To limit the secondary reactions, excess isoparaffin is generally used relative to the olefin. As an example, in the case of the alkylation of isobutane by a butene, isobutane can be introduced in a pure state in the feedstock or in the form of a mixture of butanes containing, for example, at least 40% of isobutane. In addition, it is possible to introduce a pure butene or else a mixture of isomer butenes. In all of the cases, the isobutane/butene(s) molar ratio in the feedstock is generally 1/1 to 100/1, preferably 3/1 to 50/1 and often preferably 5/1 to 15/1.
When the nature of the catalyst and the reaction conditions are selected judiciously (in particular the temperature), the catalyst according to the invention makes possible the production of alkylation products of at least one isoparaffin by at least one olefin that are advantageous as fuels and gasoline components for engines and that comprise, for example, at least 60% mol of paraffins that have 8 carbon atoms per molecule and less than 1% mol of unsaturated compounds, whereby the paraffins comprise 8 carbon atoms per molecule comprising 70 to 98% mol of trimethylpentanes.
Another advantage of the catalyst according to this invention is the possibility of alkylating, at a low temperature, the isobutane with mixtures of olefins comprising 2 to 6 carbon atoms per molecule, where the ratio of olefins that comprise more than 4 carbon atoms per molecule is very large.
The following examples explain the invention without limiting its scope.